


Дикий стиль

by Kenilvort



Series: Двенадцать подвигов Ямазаки Хироши [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Хара любит играть с Ямазаки, но забывает, что в любые игры можно играть вдвоем





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам [арта "Граффити"](http://ship-them-all.diary.ru/p211097061.htm?oam#more4)

– Ямазаки, – говорит Хара. – Ямазаки, Ямазаки, Ямазаки.

Он опирается локтями о парту, улыбается и выдувает пузырь из жвачки – бесит. Хара может взбесить кого угодно когда угодно – и очень этим гордится.

– Что? – говорит Ямазаки. Он качается на стуле и жует хлеб, и, кажется, ему нет никакого дела до Хары – бесит. Ямазаки тоже может взбесить кого угодно – но бесит в основном Хару.

– У тебя есть планы на вечер?

Ямазаки перестает жевать. Он смотрит на Хару, и это тяжелый взгляд – словно Ямазаки просчитывает варианты в какой-то многоходовке. В определенном смысле так оно и есть.

Они кружат друг вокруг друга уже несколько месяцев. Несколько месяцев недомолвок, и взглядов, и мимолетных прикосновений, которые не приводят ни к чему серьезному. Не приводят ни к чему вообще.

Несколько месяцев игр – жестоких игр, именно такие Хара и любит.

Он знает об интересе Ямазаки, знает о том, что это за интерес – и пользуется любой возможностью, чтобы впиться в него зубами, а потом отскочить. Ему немного любопытно, и немного стремно, и самую капельку сладко – потому что Ямазаки не очередная девица. Потому что Ямазаки вообще не девица. Потому что Ямазаки – Ямазаки.

Иногда Харе хочется перестать играть и наконец-то это распробовать – все это, в том числе Ямазаки – но хочется недостаточно. Стать с Ямазаки «мы» вместо «он» и «я» означает нажить себе головную боль. Хара не понимает, для чего ему это нужно. Не видит никакой выгоды. Того, что есть сейчас, вполне хватает.

– Ефть, – говорит Ямазаки невнятно и сглатывает.

– Отменяй.

– С какой стати?

Ямазаки никогда не соглашается сразу – и это тоже заводит. Хара никогда не упрашивает, по крайней мере, не вслух. Он опирается локтями о парту – как сейчас – приближает лицо к лицу Ямазаки – как сейчас – и смотрит ему в глаза. Хара не знает, что видит Ямазаки: сам он видит россыпь бледных веснушек, и сломанный в давней драке нос, и глаза, зеленые, как комплект их домашней баскетбольной формы.

Хара дышит на Ямазаки мятой, Ямазаки дышит на Хару зеленым чаем.

Хара мысленно считает: один, два, три… У Ямазаки не хватает терпения, и – так или иначе – все заканчивается задолго до десяти. Иногда он отталкивает Хару, иногда отстраняется сам.

Сегодня как раз второй случай. Ямазаки отодвигается вместе со стулом и говорит:

– Ладно.

– Отлично, – Хара щелкает жвачкой и выпрямляется. – Пойдем тусить с моими друзьями.

– С какими?

– Какая разница? Ты их не знаешь.

По правде говоря, их не знает не только Ямазаки, но и сам Хара. Приятель приятеля приятеля, но так даже лучше. Хара обожает заводить новые знакомства.

– В клуб пойдем? – спрашивает Ямазаки, хотя какая ему разница? Он всегда одевается одинаково – в школьную форму или в милитари-стиле. Сплошной хаки и куртки «пилот».

– Нет, – говорит Хара, – гулять.

И он почти не врет.

 

 

Они встречаются у станции наземки поздним вечером. Ямазаки пришлось соврать дома, что он ночует у Хары. Хара сказал своим, что ночует у Ямазаки. Они идут, одинаково ссутулив плечи и сунув руки в карманы. Хара щелкает своей жвачкой, Ямазаки хмуро смотрит перед собой. Друзей Хары он обычно не любит, и предстоящий вечер не вызывает у него восторга.

Хара прекрасно об этом знает – и использует это знание во зло.

Приятелей Хары они находят в каких-то ебенях – как еще назвать тускло освещенную подворотню? Их пятеро: две девчонки и трое парней – и Хара хоть убей не может вспомнить, кто и как его с ними свел.

Компания встречает их настороженными взглядами, но затем узнает Хару – и становится более приветливой.

– Это Ямазаки, – небрежно говорит Хара. – Он… свой.

Парни кивают и тут же перестают обращать на Ямазаки внимание.

– Тусуйся, Ямазаки, – говорит Хара и отходит к девчонкам. Они невысокие, но очень ладные – в комбинезонах, вязаных шапочках и кроссовках. Пацанки. Обычно Хара предпочитает другой тип, но выбор сейчас не особо богат, к тому же, у них милые ножки.

Девчонок зовут Мэйко и Кики. Хара пускается с ними в беседу о музыке и уличном искусстве, знаний о котором нахватался по верхам на городских форумах. Краем глаза он следит за Ямазаки: тот неловко топчется на месте и злится, и наверняка хочет уйти – но не уйдет.

Хара улыбается: бальзам на душу.

Приятели Кики и Мэйко достают баллончики с краской и начинают разрисовывать стену. Первые брызги фиолетовой краски падают на кирпичи, и Ямазаки замирает.

Парни работают слаженно и, очевидно, не впервые. Баллончики тихо шипят, выплевывая жидкий цвет – лиловый, темно-синий, черный, снова лиловый. Разрозненные закрашенные участки складываются в цельную картину – какой-то мультяшный екай в окружении иероглифов.

У Мэйко с Кики тоже есть работа. Они посматривают по сторонам, подают новые баллончики, показывают черновики на бумаге.

– Охренеть! – выдыхает Ямазаки, глядя на полузаконченное граффити, подходит ближе и прикасается к стене, пачкая руки краской. – Охренеть! Ну вы даете!

На его лице живой, почти неприличный восторг – Ямазаки, кажется, не думает, что это вообще-то противозаконно.

Граффитчики переглядываются, а затем смотрят на Ямазаки. Один из них хмыкает, подставляет ладонь, по которой Ямазаки без колебания хлопает.

– Таку, – представляется граффитчик.

– Хироши, – говорит Ямазаки, и брови у Хары под челкой взмывают высоко вверх: Хироши? Что, вот так просто?

Таку представляет Ямазаки своим друзьям – Шуну и Такеши. Они снова возвращаются к рисованию. Ямазаки наблюдает за ними и, кажется, хочет задать целую кучу вопросов, но молчит – терпит.

Ямазаки молчит до раменной – они вваливаются туда всей компанией, покончив с рисованием. Еда для Ямазаки это святое, но сейчас его рамен стынет: он обсуждает с Таку стрит-арт и граффити. Ямазаки знает об уличном искусстве всего ничего, но он умеет задавать правильные вопросы и умеет слушать.

Под конец вечера они обмениваются емейлами и прощаются почти как старые друзья.

Хара с Ямазаки выходят на улицу – небо над головой расчерчено проводами, неоновые вывески сияют ярче звезд. Они бредут по улице, и Ямазаки размахивает руками и что-то говорит – Хара почти не вслушивается.

Ему немного не по себе – Ямазаки весь вечер не обращал на него внимания – но в целом все прошло неплохо. Глупо жалеть.

– Куда теперь? – спрашивает Хара. – Домой нельзя – ни к тебе, ни ко мне.

– Лав-отель? – предлагает Ямазаки. Хара искоса смотрит на него: Ямазаки пялится и даже не таится.

– Еще предложения?

– А лав-отель тебе чем плох? Я бы, между прочим, на твою невинность не покушался – просто легли бы спать.

– Нету у меня никакой невинности. Не на что покушаться.

– Тогда тем более не понимаю, чего ты кочевряжишься.

– Нам просто нужно где-то перекантоваться до утра. Чтобы обошлось без дурацких вопросов.

– И чтобы был футон.

– Два футона.

– Ладно, два. И жратва.

Они переглядываются – и в один голос произносят:

– Фурухаши.

 

 

На звонок Фурухаши выходит сам – на нем кигуруми в виде панды. Любой другой выглядел бы на его месте смешно, но только не Фурухаши, нет, не Фурухаши.

Какое-то время они все смотрят друг на друга, затем Фурухаши закрывает дверь.

Хара успевает сунуть ногу в щель за секунду до того, как она исчезает.

– Фурухаши, пожалуйста.

– Да, не будь гондоном, – присоединяется к уговорам Ямазаки. – Нам всего-то и нужно, что где-нибудь поспать.

– Идите под мост, – говорит Фурухаши. Он налегает на дверь, и Хара морщится: пока что не больно, но уже неприятно.

– Терпи, – говорит Ямазаки, – иначе мы останемся без ужина. И без футона.

– Футонов, – поправляет его Хара. – Двух. Фурухаши, прекрати.

– Коджиро, кто там? – доносится откуда-то из глубины дома женский голос.

– Торговые агенты, мам, – врет Фурухаши без зазрения совести. – Они уже уходят. Уходите, – говорит он, обращаясь к Харе с Ямазаки.

Дверь немилосердно давит Харе на ногу: делать что-то нужно прямо сейчас.

– Друзья! – Хара бесстыдно возвышает голос. – Мы друзья Коджиро, Фурухаши-сан! Пришли на… – он бросает взгляд на кигуруми-панду, – …пижамную вечеринку.

– Друзья? Друзья Коджиро? – в голосе невидимой матери Фурухаши звучат удивление и радость, и лицо Фурухаши мертвеет.

– Сам виноват, – говорит Ямазаки. – Надо было нас сразу впустить.

Они слышат звук легких шагов, а потом дверь распахивается, и на пороге возникает моложавая женщина с собранными в пучок волосами.

– Коджиро! Ты не говорил, что ждешь друзей! – за какие-то несколько секунд она умудряется втащить Хару с Ямазаки в дом, снабдить их тапками, сообщить, что сейчас будет чай – и снова исчезнуть в глубине дома.

Фурухаши смотрит на них с ненавистью – насколько он вообще способен на какие-либо чувства. Ямазаки походя хлопает его по плечу и говорит:

– Расслабься. Мы будем вести себя хорошо.

– Говори за себя, – хмыкает Хара.

– Хара, я серьезно, – Ямазаки тычет его кулаком в плечо. – Никаких выкрутасов, – после чего тычет уже Фурухаши и говорит: – Клевая пижама.

Затем они пьют чай. Они – это родители Фурухаши, сестра Фурухаши и сам Фурухаши, Ямазаки и Хара. Бремя беседы Хара берет на себя – у них с Ямазаки молчаливый уговор.

Мать Фурухаши то и дело подливает им чай и ненавязчиво расспрашивает о школьной жизни сына. Хара не сомневается, что их с Ямазаки появление она расценивает как чудо: Фурухаши сложно заподозрить в наличии друзей. Тем более, целых двух.

Хара рассказывает о баскетбольной команде – то, что можно знать посторонним – расписывает, с каким уважением к Фурухаши относятся кохаи и менджеры, какой он отличный игрок и замечательный друг. О последнем он упоминает всего парой слов – палку лучше не перегибать.

Родители Фурухаши слушают откровения Хары с жадным вниманием: Фурухаши наверняка никогда не приводил друзей домой.

Некого было приводить, думает Хара, и сейчас некого.

Фурухаши смотрит на него своим немигающим взглядом, словно пытается внушить, что на футоны они все еще не заработали, и что Харе стоит стараться сильнее.

Как ни странно, окончательно родителей Фурухаши успокаивает Ямазаки. Большую часть времени он веселит сестренку Фурухаши Акари, показывая ей козу, и без устали жует, однако затем улучает момент, когда в разговоре возникает неловкая пауза, и говорит:

– Коджиро – хороший парень, тетушка Джун. – Хара понятия не имеет, в какой момент вечера мать Фурухаши стала для Ямазаки тетушкой Джун. – Один из наших. Так что не беспокойтесь, мы за ним присмотрим.

Эти бесхитростные слова успокаивают родителей Фурухаши больше, чем все заверения Хары. Плечи его матери еле заметно опускаются, и Фурухаши кивает и отставляет чашку.

– Мы, наверное, пойдем, – говорит он и поднимается из-за стола.

– Ах, да, – спохватывается его мать, – ваша пижамная вечеринка. А где… – она с недоумением смотрит на Хару. – …где же ваши пижамы?

– Все нормально, – говорит Ямазаки. – Мы спим в трусах.

 

 

Они проводят ночь в комнате Фурухаши на – двух! – футонах, и тот даже не убивает их во сне. Назавтра они уходят спозаранку, чтобы забежать домой и переодеться в школьную форму. Тренировки нет, и нестись в школу сломя голову с самого утра нет никакой нужды.

Хара думает, что вечер получился не совсем обычный, с другой стороны – бывали у них вечера и почище. Между ними с Ямазаки все остается по-прежнему – да и с какой бы стати что-то поменялось?

Время течет незаметно и быстро – дни сменяются днями, складываются сперва в недели, а затем – в целый месяц.

Иногда Хара тусит по вечерам с Ямазаки, иногда тот оказывается занят. Будь Хара чуть менее уверен в себе, он решил бы, что Ямазаки себе кого-нибудь завел – но Хара в себе уверен. К тому же, это происходит не так уж и часто.

– У тебя есть планы на вечер? – спрашивает Ямазаки однажды. Ханамия только-только отпустил их с тренировки, Хара мокрый и усталый, ему хочется в душ и упасть на лавку, и он даже не знает, чего сильнее.

– А что? – спрашивает он вместо этого.

– Если есть, отменяй.

– С какой стати?

– Сегодня мы тусим с друзьями.

– Твоими или моими?

– Общими.

Поначалу Хара думает, что общие друзья – это Сето, Ханамия и Фурухаши, и что они пойдут играть в грязные игры на стритбольной площадке, но когда он заговаривает об этом с Сето, тот только приподнимает брови.

Друзьями оказываются давешние граффитчики – Таку и Шун, и Такеши. Кики и Мэйко тоже здесь. Все они встречают Ямазаки словно старого знакомого.

– Зачем мы здесь? – спрашивает Хара.

– Я – рисовать, – говорит Ямазаки. – Ты – смотреть.

Он стаскивает со спины рюкзак и начинает доставать оттуда баллончики с краской. Граффитчики наблюдают за ним с одобрительными ухмылками.

– А вы разве не собираетесь присоединиться? – спрашивает Хара. Он все еще не понимает, что именно Ямазаки хочет ему показать, что и зачем. Ну, подумаешь, наляпает краски на стену – он же не мастер.

– Сегодня нет, – говорит Таку. – Сегодня вечер Хироши.

Они и вправду не рисуют, но помогают – подсвечивают фонарями, подают краску, держат листок с наброском, дают советы – хотя Ямазаки и сам отлично справляется.

Он расчерчивает стену тонкими оливковыми штрихами, и Хара узнает очертания латинских буков. Затем приходит черед заливки. Ямазаки работает с пятью цветами – любимым оливковым, белым, желтым, черным и красным. У него дикий, взрывной стиль – острые буквы переплетаются с чисто декоративными элементами. Харе стоит большого труда разобрать надпись, но наконец-то ему это удается.

“It’s You” гласит граффити Ямазаки. Какое-то время Хара недоуменно таращится на него – что это значит?

– It’s You – что? – спрашивает он. – It’s You, а дальше?

Хара ни капли не сомневается, что вся эта затея с граффити для Ямазаки – нечто большее, чем просто вандализм.

– А дальше потом, – говорит Ямазаки и начинает собирать банки с краской обратно в рюкзак.

– Потом – это когда?

– На следующей неделе?

– На следующей неделе?!

– Может, позже.

– Вот же ты еблан.

Хара терпеливо выжидает неделю. Время от времени он рассматривает снимок граффити на телефоне, пытаясь разгадать, что кроется за этим “It’s You”. У него бесконечное множество вариантов.

– Где ты научился так рисовать? – спрашивает он как-то у Ямазаки.

– Ребята помогли. Плюс брат.

– Который учится в колледже на дизайнера?

– Другого у меня нет.

– Вот, значит, как.

Ну, надо же, думает Хара. Брат-дизайнер и ребята, и куча времени и усилий – для чего?

 

 

Он надеется получить ответ на свой вопрос на следующей неделе, но все только усложняется, потому что следующее граффити от Ямазаки выглядит как “fuckhead”.

Хара долго рассматривает надпись – в тех же пяти цветах и декоративных дополнениях – и наконец говорит:

– А смысл? Мог бы и так меня ебланом назвать, зачем только краску зря тратил.

– Ну, ты же не думаешь, что это все, – говорит Ямазаки.

Таку подставляет ему ладонь, и Ямазаки отвлеченно по ней хлопает.

– Еще не все? – удивляется Хара.

– Еще не все.

– А…

– На следующей неделе.

– Может, позже?

– Может, и позже.

Ухмылка у Ямазаки совершенно бесстыдная. Хара думает, что иногда забывает очевидные вещи, все они забывают: абы кто в Кирисаки Дайичи не учится. Ямазаки там свой – и вовсе не из-за баскетбольного клуба или инфернального влияния Ханамии.

– Ну ты… – говорит Хара и качает головой.

Неделя, думает он. Нужно как-то продержаться целую неделю.

 

 

Хара становится немного рассеянным. Часто рассматривает снимки граффити на телефоне – это очередная многоходовка. Ямазаки пошел с козырей, и Харе нечего ему противопоставить. Конечно, в следующий раз он может просто отказаться пойти, но в этом случае накажет только себя.

Ханамия первый замечает произошедшие в нем перемены.

– Что происходит? – спрашивает он после особенно неудачной тренировки.

– Ямазаки, – пожимает плечами Хара.

Ханамия поворачивается и ищет глазами Ямазаки – тот выговаривает игрокам из второго состава за недостаточно агрессивную игру.

– Что он сделал?

Хара открывает рот – и беспомощно его закрывает: действительно, что?

– Разберись с этим, – говорит Ханамия.

– А Ямазаки?

– А к Ямазаки у меня претензий нет.

С Ямазаки и вправду все нормально – это Хара мучается здесь неутоленным любопытством. Сколько, думает он, сколько еще недель? Может, даже месяцев? Что такое Ямазаки пишет?

 

 

Хара надеется, что третья неделя прольет на это все какой-то свет – но она не проливает. Третье граффити от Ямазаки – верх минимилизма и выглядит как “I”.

– Ты издеваешься? – спрашивает Хара.

Мэйко с Кики шепчутся о том, как это романтично. Это, думает Хара, это – романтично?

– На следующей неделе закончим, – обещает Ямазаки.

– О, – говорит Хара. У него нет других слов: еще неделя. Еще неделя, а что потом?

 

 

Ямазаки выглядит таким самодовольным, словно держит Хару за яйца и прекрасно об этом знает.

Сволочь, думает Хара и обещает себе никогда больше его не недооценивать.

Неделя растягивается на целую вечность – и вместе с тем проходит слишком быстро. Иногда Харе хочется, чтобы стрелки начали двигаться в противоположном направлении, и время побежало бы назад. Что бы ни приберег Ямазаки напоследок, это наверняка изменит их статус-кво. Хара не уверен, что хочет что-то менять. Что хочет, чтобы что-то менял Ямазаки.

Хара догадывается, каким будет последнее слово. Конечно, это может оказаться “hate” или “despise”, но у Хары нет сомнений.

Четвертый раз, думает он, глядя на яркие краски, складывающиеся в слово “love”. Четвертый раз и вправду словно маленькая смерть.

Ямазаки наносит последние штрихи и поворачивается к Харе. На лице у него играет торжествующая улыбка: выкусил? Что теперь скажешь?

Да, думает Хара, теперь – что? Никаких недомолвок, никаких уверток. Ямазаки, этот гондон, взял и назвал вещи своими именами. Конечно, можно попытаться свести все к шутке, но Ямазаки просто не позволит это сделать.

Ямазаки не глядя бросает баллончик с краской в открытый рюкзак и направляется к Харе. Он выглядит как победитель, и Хара чувствует беспомощность: он должен сделать свой ход, но пока что совершенно не знает, какой.

Ямазаки подходит вплотную, наклоняется…

В голове у Хары белый шум.

...и…

Густой полумрак прорезает луч фонаря.

– Ах вы, паршивцы! А ну стойте!

– Хироши, полиция! – шипит Таку. – Разбегаемся!

Ямазаки хватает свой рюкзак, хватает Хару за руку и бросается наутек. Они мчатся сквозь ночь, разбрызгивая воду из мелких, непросохших луж, а за спиной звучат грозные окрики и топот тяжелых ботинок.

Хару захлестывает чувство страха и восторга. Азарт побега не мешает ему помнить о том, что будет, если их поймают.

Они ныряют в череду узких проулков – их не найти, если не знать заранее. Кто-то – Таку с друзьями или даже сам Ямазаки – позаботился изучить возможные пути отступления. Хара чувствует невольное уважение.

Затем Ямазаки вдруг толкает его к стене и прижимает своим телом.

– Чт…

– Тихо, полиция!

Хара молчит и старается сдержать рвущееся с губ шумное дыхание, а потом вдруг Ямазаки его целует.

Хара чувствует на своих губах теплые, чуть обветренные губы, чувствует привкус кофе, чувствует руку рядом со своим лицом… Секунда-две-три–пять… Затем у него в голове что-то щелкает, и он толкает Ямазаки.

Тот не подается.

– Мы не должны привлекать внимания, – произносит он одними губами. – Полиция…

Звук шагов затихает прямо рядом с ними.

Похолодев, Хара смотрит поверх плеча Ямазаки – офисный работяга в повязанном вокруг головы галстуке смотрит на него в ответ, затем бормочет что-то о неправильной весне юности и печально бредет прочь.

Хара переводит взгляд на Ямазаки. Тот ухмыляется.

– Мудак, – Хара тычет его в плечо кулаком. – Зачем ты это сделал?

На лице Ямазаки нет ни капли раскаянья – только самодовольство.

– Ну как же. Жалко было упускать такую возможность.

Гондон, думает Хара. Вот же гондон.

 

 

Следующие несколько дней Хара держит дистанцию. После обеденной тренировки он отправился на место вчерашней сходки, чтобы сделать снимок – и теперь долго рассматривает в телефоне слово “love”.

Решить, что делать с признанием Ямазаки, нетрудно, гораздо труднее решить – как.

В обеденный перерыв Хара отыскивает Ханамию. Тот без интереса ковыряет покупное бенто – у его матери нет времени на готовку – однако при виде Хары взгляд его становится цепким.

– Что? – спрашивает Ханамия, когда они выходят из класса и уединяются у окна.

– У меня проблемы, и мне нужна твоя помощь, – говорит Хара.

– Естественно. – Ханамия гордится своим умом, гордится умением придумывать изощренные хитрые схемы, способные как впутать кого-нибудь в неприятности, так и выпутать из них.

– Постоишь на стреме, пока я буду разрисовывать школьную стену?

Ханамия моргает.

– Что?

– Я говорю…

– Я слышал, что ты сказал. Объяснись.

Хара рассказывает обо всем, показывает снимки на телефоне и под конец говорит:

– Ты же понимаешь, я не могу ему проиграть.

Ханамия какое-то время смотрит на него, затем начинает массировать виски.

– Ты не будешь разрисовывать школьные стены.

– Хорошо, – сдается Хара. – Может, выцарапать ему послание на теннисном корте? Они у нас грунтовые.

– Окна классной комнаты Ямазаки выходят на школьный двор, – напоминает Ханамия. – Он асфальтированный.

– Тогда что мне…

– Ограничься открыткой.

Хара кривится: открытке не хватает скрытой прелести вандализма.

– Но…

– Можешь подписать ее разноцветными ручками с блестками.

А это идея, думает Хара. Правда, вместо ручек он покупает пачку несмываемых маркеров.

 

 

Над партой Ямазаки он трудится целое утро, специально выбрав день, когда у них нет утренней тренировки – Ханамия ни за что бы его не отпустил.

Редкие одноклассники Ямазаки, уже пришедшие на уроки, смотрят на Хару с любопытством и шепчутся, однако близко не подходят и ни о чем не спрашивают. Наверняка кто-то из них думает, уж не начало ли это школьной травли – исписать парту оскорблениями в таких случаях самое первое дело.

Однако Хара пишет не оскорбления.

По прикидкам, у него есть еще целых полчаса, и он решает украсить написанное звездочками и спиральками, когда на шею ему вдруг опускается рука.

– Что это такое? – спрашивает Ямазаки. Голос у него спокойный, словно он уверен – какую бы ебанину ни затеял на этот раз Хара, он все равно со всем справится.

– Что-то ты рано, – говорит Хара с досадой и начинает собирать свои маркеры.

– Рано для чего? – спрашивает Ямазаки. – Рано, чтобы помешать тебе изуродовать мою парту?

Он смотрит на парту, и его губы складываются в ровное беззвучное «о».

Хара тоже смотрит на парту: надпись на ней гласит «Хрен с тобой. Одно свидание».

– Одно, значит, – говорит Ямазаки.

– Одно.

Но, разумеется, одним свиданием дело не заканчивается.


End file.
